Mistakes
by Violetcookies31
Summary: "I'm sorry for everything that I put you through. I wish I could take it all back, but it's too late for that. If by some miracle I do come back, I hope you will forgive me."


**Author's Note:** This will be another story that includes a letter. I don't know, I just always find it easy to write. I kind of brainstormed this a long time ago, but I never had time to actually write it. I hope you guys like it.

 **Disclaimer:** Bleach does not belong to me.

* * *

"Is it true?"

Jennifer turned around, "What are you talking about?"

"Answer me," Ichigo said. "Is it true? Did you sleep with him?"

"Who told you that?"

"Just answer me!"

Jennifer nodded, "Yeah. It's true."

"Why? Why would you do this to me?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"I won't understand what? That you never cared about me?"

"No," Jennifer said. "I love you but-"

"You love me!?" Ichigo started to pace around. "But you still slept with him?"

"Fine. You really want to know why I did it?" When Ichigo glared at her she continued, "I wanted more." She tried to grab his hand, but he pulled away. "When we first started dating I was so happy. But everything just happened so fast, and I got scared."

"That doesn't mean you had to do that."

"I know," she said. "And I'm so sorry." Ichigo walked to the door and stood there for a few seconds. "Baby, I'm sorry."

"Don't," said Ichigo before walking out.

* * *

 ***Six month time skip***

"Renji told me you wanted to talk with me."

The head captain nodded, "Yes. Come in."

Jennifer stepped inside the large room, "Did something happen?"

"Have you heard about Hueco Mundo?"

"You mean the new inhabitants?"

"Yes," the captain said. "They call themselves the Omaki.*"

"Interesting name choice."

The head captain nodded, "Yes it is."

"But I'm guessing you didn't call me here to talk about that."

"You are correct," he said. "I have an assignment for you."

"Assignment?"

"There have been rumors that they've been performing some disturbing experiments."

"What kind of experiments?"

Captain Yamamoto sighed, "It's unclear."

"Is that why you want me to go?"

The captain nodded, "The rest of the captains are busy looking after their squads."

"Okay," Jennifer said. "So what exactly do you want me to do?"

"It's quite simple," he said. "All you have to do is find out what they are doing and then report it to me."

"Alright, so when do I leave?"

"By the end of the week."

Jennifer stood, "Does anyone else know about this?"

"Aside from the captains, you are the only one who knows. And I would prefer to keep it that way. At least for now."

"I understand," Jennifer said. "Well, there are some things I have to do before I leave."

The head captain nodded at her and she left.

* * *

Jennifer looked around her room and sighed. She had put all her things into separate boxes, all that was left was the furniture.

She walked over to her desk and pulled out a piece of paper and began to write. When she was done she began to get ready for bed.

The next morning when she woke up she got ready and went to Ichigo's house before returning to the Soul Society. Once she had said her goodbyes to everyone she set out to Hueco Mundo.

* * *

"What is this?"

Ichigo's dad shrugged, "Found it outside the door."

Ichigo frowned and took the letter. As soon as he opened it he recognized the handwriting and he went up to his room.

Once he was certain that nobody would disturb him, he began to read.

 _Dear Ichigo,_

 _I got assigned to a new mission. Call me paranoid, or whatever, but I have a feeling that I won't be coming back alive. That's why I wanted to get some things off my chest. First of all, I want to apologize for not saying this to your face. But I know that if I had done so, I might not have had the courage to leave._

 _So, here goes. When we first started going out, I was the happiest person alive. The problem was that you deserved so much better. I tried telling you this a million times, but you would always ignore me and tell me that what we had was perfect. Then things started to change, and that's when I began to notice things. Like the way Orihime would look at you. That's when I came up with my (not so) brilliant plan. I thought that by making it seem like I slept with some random guy, then you would realize that you deserved something more than what I could give you. The truth is that I never slept with him, or anyone else. And the only thing I accomplished was making you hate me._

 _I'm sorry for everything that I put you through. I wish I could take it all back, but it's too late for that. If by some miracle I do come back, I hope you will forgive me._

 _But I also have something to ask you. If I don't survive, please promise me that you'll keep on being you. Promise me that you'll live life to the fullest._

 _I've always loved you, and I always will._

 _Love,_

 _Jennifer._

* * *

 **Author's note:** I do not know if "Omaki" is even a real word. I just kinda said it and thought it would fit in.


End file.
